CASUALTY CHAOS
by covblazebabe
Summary: Little bit out there and random but thats what fanfiction is all about. Dylan is sure that a Rhino is loose in the ED but can he convince Mr Jordan?
1. Chapter 1

New fanfic people! Hope you like it!

The ED had been thrown into chaos all day patients from the hospitals surrounding area had been rushed into the ED, there were even patients from up on Keller and Darwin ward being rushed down for emergency treatment.

Nick and the team had been treating people all day mostly for minor injuries, the strange thing was every single patient claimed they had been attack by a huge animal which was roaming the ED.

Of course the staff believed them to all have taken drugs.  
"Another here Mr Jordan" informed Lenny rushing in with a young girl in his arms.  
Placing her gently down onto the bed Mr Jordan began to examine her.

"I'm Mr Jordan I'm a consultant here, can you tell me your name" he asked I'm his usual calming voice.  
"Katie" stuttered the young girl holding her right arm tightly.  
"Can you tell me what happened Katie?" Asked Adam putting on some plastic gloves.  
"A monster a big monster" stammered the girl clearly in pain.

Nick and Adam exchanged glances "iv had enough of this" whispered Nick "has everyone gone mad!"

Suddenly Dylan burst in holding a bucket with a cloth over the top "Mr Jordan I think iv found the root of the problem"  
Nick looked up "don't tell me the whole hospital has been drugged"  
Dylan didn't look amused "no" he answered "but iv been examining this sample" he continued removing the cloth from the bucket and putting his hand in "this poo has come from a Rhino"

Nick and Adam both stared at him and started coughing.  
"I know my animals" said Dylan swilling his hand around in the bucket.

"Are you seriously telling me we have a Rhino running round this place?" Snapped Nick "don't be so ridiculous!"  
"Mr Jordan there is Rhino shit and piss all over this hospital, its un hygienic" protested Dylan angrily.

"Adam can you take this man and his bucket out of here" yelled Nick  
"I'm not going near him" snapped Adam "you employ him you do it"  
Nick looked up and narrowed his eyes "just do it!"

Adam gave him a look and removed his gloves and escorted Dylan out into the reception area "you must listen to me" snapped Dylan "you might think these people are mad and any other day I would agree but..."  
"Shut it, just shut" spat Adam as another patient got wheeled into the ED this time to resus, Adam promptly rushed off to assist.

"Dylan!" Bellowed Mr Jordan storming towards him vains popping out of his forehead "get that bucket of what ever it is out of my ED"  
"Its Rhino poo" insisted Dyan pulling a face.  
"OUT!" Yelled Mr Jordan giving him a sharp push…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for coming back people, here is chapter two, hope you enjoy reading!**_

Chapter 2

"Blood pressure 160/100, can't stabilise it, suspected fracture to the collarbone" bellowed Dixie as she and Jeff wheeled an elderly gentleman into resus, Nick and Dylan followed closely behind "he's on Diuretics and Angiotensin antagonists he's also had 10mg of morphine" she continued whilst helping the team transfer the man to the resus bed.

"Another attack" butted in Dylan still clutching his bucket.

"Will you get that health hazard out of my resus" screamed Nick getting increasingly frustrated with Dylan.

"We found him outside the ED" informed Jeff "there was a lit cigarette next to him he might have come from upstairs"

"Any signs of a rhino?" asked Dylan

Jeff and Dixie turned to face him a bewildered look upon their faces "a what?" questioned Dixie confused.

"A rhino, there is one running loose around the hospital" said Dylan "look" he continued shoving the poo filled bucket into Dixie and Jeff's faces.

"Dylan! Out!" wailed Nick carefully inserting IV drips into the elderly patient "I want a full blood check and an x-ray" he continued flashing Dylan his death stare.

"Well seeing as nobody believes a word I say I will have to take matters into my own hands" snapped Dylan storming out of the resus and disappearing down the corridor.

"A Rhino eh" started Jeff before bursting into song in a country and Weston accent "I know, everybody knows, you got one tail, four feet, twelve toes, my Rhino look what grows, two big horns on the tip of your nose"

"Jeff" butted in Dixie as he pulled her close and began yanking her round the room "now you got three friends Mr rhinoceros, elephant, buffalo and hippopotamus, you got two bad eyes, but your not deaf, and in Africa and Asia there's not many of you left" he cheerfully continued.

"For Christ sake will you belt up I can't hear myself think, this is not a playground!" Snapped Nick rubbing his head clearly at the end of his tether.

Jeff and Dixie headed out to their beloved vehicle with Jeff still belting out his Rhino song. "Your a mad man, I don't know how I put up with you" chuckled Dixie taking her place in the passenger seat.

Just in time she thought as a shout came in on the radio "right Jeffery put your foot down" she yelled as he slammed the ambulance into reverse.

BANG...

Jeff slammed on the breaks "oh shit was that me or have we just hit something?" He stuttered looking at his colleague.  
"We? You're the one driving" bit Dixie forcing the door open and getting out with Jeff not far behind.

"Well bugger me and burn me, Dylan was right" said Jeff bending down to examine what lay before him.  
"It's a Rhino" he confirmed.  
The poor beast lay twitching on the cold concrete ground, soon a crowed had gathered, and among them were Nick and Adam.

"What on earth is going on" questioned Nick pushing his way to the front.  
"Told you" came a voice from the other side of the car park "and that's not the only one" it was Dylan "there's excrement everywhere" he continued.  
"Yes thank you Dr Keogh"  
Thinking fast Adam leaped into action "Nick help me get it inside" he wailed grabbing the animal's front legs"  
"What... What for?" Stammered Nick confused.  
"You don't want the press down here do you?"  
"Well no but…"  
"Well fucking help me then, grab its back legs" instructed Adam.

Nick obeyed him and the two of them with the help of Jeff, Dixie and a few volunteers managed to move the beast inside the hospital.  
"What now?" Questioned Nick interrupting Adams intimate examination of the animal.  
"It's a boy" he said with a smile.  
"I don't care what sex it is I..." Nick stopped mid sentence and his along with everyone else's attention was turned to a strange and scary sound coming towards them, like an avalanche coming at them at 100 mph.

Everyone's stare was locked on the double doors at the end of the corridor "its coming from down there"  
Nick shot Adam a disapproving look "Dr Trueman will you stop stating the obvious"

Suddenly a herd of baby Rhinos came charging towards them, the crowed screamed and began running in different directions.

"Their only babies" said Adam calmly "what's the matter with people, this is probably the daddy" he continued pointing to the near to dead beast on the floor.

"Adam... Adam... ADAM" yelled Nick "I think we've found the mother" stuttered Nick staring straight ahead ...

_**Thanks for reading guys!**_

_**Twitter - covblazebabe**_.


	3. Chapter 3

**welcome back people, here comes chapter 3!**

**chapter 3**

Adam shot to his feet and began backing away "slowly does it, the most important thing is to try not to alarm it" he whispered more to himself than to anyone else.  
"Great idea chuckles" said Jeff who was now moving towards the enormous creature.

Nick promptly pulled him back "what the hell are you doing? are you mad?"  
"I'm going to try and put it at its ease" replied Jeff his voice almost a whisper.

"Leave it to me" spat Dylan barging his way past everyone "now let's all keep calm and move in a line towards it, back it into a corner" he instructed, by this point Adam and Nick had made a sharp exit leaving Dylan and Jeff alone.

"Two people do not make a line" said Jeff folding his arms and watching Nick and Adams backsides disappear round the corner.  
"Well do you have any better ideas?" Dylan Challenged mirroring his colleague.

"Yes... RUN!"  
The two of them began running as fast as they could towards the ED entrance, they could hear the Rhino in hot pursuit behind them.  
"Sounds like eastenders has just finished" yelled Jeff between baited breaths.  
Dylan managed a sarcastic 'ha, ha' before looking round and realising he was about to get his bottom bitten off if he didn't speed up, without thinking he dropped the bucket of poo he'd been carrying around for what seemed like eternity.

"My proof has gone" he yelled in an angry tone.  
"I think you will find that proofs following us!" Screamed Jeff bursting out of the ED exit doors, tripping and landing headfirst on top of Dixie.

"Well Jeff has finally mounted Dixie, that's a turn up for the books" muttered Adam sarcastically.  
A few people shot him a look of disapproval regarding his comment.

Dylan on the other hand had gone and stood well out of the way of everyone, Adam clocked him and casually wandered over "so you know about Rhino's then?" He questioned propping himself up against the wall.

"As it so happens I do" snapped Dylan seemingly offended by Adams question.

"Right listen up everyone" called Nick "can all members of staff please retreat to my office, where shall decided what to do next"  
"Decide what to do! How about we call the fire brigade, the police, the SAS, call the paramedics" screamed Dixie beginning to panic.  
"Dix we are the paramedics" interrupted Jeff with a chuckle.  
Nick shot her a look of disgust "not a chance this is a problem we will all share and deal with, I'm not having the press getting a sniff of this"

As they made their way to Nick's office via the scenic route for safety they saw that the door had been ripped clean off "fan fucking tastic" stuttered Nick walking through the door less doorway "and look at the state of my fucking new chair, its ruined" he continued picking the remaining bits of it off the floor.

"Its only a chair" spat Adam.  
"Only a chair? Only a fucking chair! 500 quid that cost me"  
"Snob"  
"Something you wish to say Doctor Trueman?" Question Nick.  
"Why can't you just be normal and use a normal chair, you don't need a sodding vibrating throne!"

suddenly Charlie appeared "guys here you are, how's it hanging?" he asked in his usual cheerful tone.  
"Like the gardens of babylon" answered Adam sarcastically.  
"Doctor Trueman button it, iv had just about enough of your sarcasm today, and once more I'm sure everyone else has" snapped Nick taking a breath and continuing "in many ways your a bloody good Doctor its just your attitude that let's you down, its very trying very tedious!"

Adam shrugged his shoulders and gave Nick a sly look but didn't say a word, that look always gave Nick the creeps.  
"your hearts beating louder than the base in a dead heads boom box!" Chuckled Nick turning his attentions to Dylan who stood with a devious look on his face in the corner.  
"Well come on you know about animals what do we do?"

Just then Lenny came charging in almost tripping over Adam who was now lying flat on his back on the floor.  
"Mr Jordan we've got problems" he wailed leaning on Nicks half eaten desk out of breath "its pandemonium out there! We've got patient's treating patient's, people flat lining, people..."  
"Yes alright Doctor Lyons" snapped Nick sharply interrupting him.

"And now we need a vet" continued a breathless Lenny grabbing Nick by the shoulders.  
"What?, this is a hospital what could we possibly need a vet for?" Questioned Nick his eyes burning into Lenny's.

"There's a cow giving birth on Keller ward"  
"Iv no doubt there are lots of cows giving birth up there at this moment in time Doctor Lyons but..."  
"No Mr Jordan I'm serious! There's a cow giving birth as we speak"

"It would seem its like Ronald Macdonald's farm out there today" chuckled Adam...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Welcome back people, thank you for all your comments so far, really made me smile, im glad your enjoying the story so far, here comes chapter 4.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"I don't believe this" sighed Nick running his hand through his hair the look of utter disbelief on his face.  
"Nick, have you upset anyone recently?" Questioned Dylan in an inquisitive tone.  
"Upset anyone? Me? No not that I can remember"  
"Think back 3 weeks ago, we had that foot and mouth outbreak, bus full of school kids came in remember?"...

***********

**_3 weeks earlier..._**

The ED doors swung violently open "this is Thomas 8 years old, collapsed whilst out on a school trip to the Zoo, his temperature is 100.4F, and he's complaining of a headache, ear pain and sore throat, says he's felt poorly for a few days" informed Dixie.

Nick began his examination whilst carefully listening for any more information being thrown his way.  
"There's a bus load of kids outside with the same symptoms" shouted Jeff as he wheeled another youngster into resus "this one has a rash" we've done the glass test so its not meningitis.

"Can we get more people in here please" shouted Nick as more sick children were rushed through the doors.  
"This ones got blisters in his mouth and throat Mr J" called Lenny.

Taking a deep breath Nick calmly asked the 8 year old he was assessing if he had been on holiday recently, the child answered no, but was able to inform him that 5 days earlier he was on a different school trip this time to the local farm, where he fed the horses hay, the goats cabbage and the cows grass.

Adam overheard the child and rushed over "hand, foot and mouth disease" he almost shouted the diagnosis...

*************

"Yes I vaguely remember" said Nick with his hand on his chin.  
"Well you accused the farmer and the zoo keeper of keeping sick animals, you said the kids had caught it from one place or the other" informed Dylan, it was like a light had suddenly switched on in his head.

"I didn't accuse them as such. I just..."  
"You went to the press" snapped Dylan "I heard you on the phone"  
"I gave a statement to the press I didn't accuse anyone!"

"Then you got that hand delivered letter a week after" piped up Adam "you remember the one where someone cut letters out of newspapers and spelled out the words ''next time I see you I'll stick a straw in your eye and suck out your cornea" he continued trying his hardest to hold in the laughter.

Nick looked confused "I thought that was Noel and Big Mac messing about or maybe you Lenny" he said staring straight at him.  
"Not me big man" was the response.

"Great so now we have either a mad farmer or an insane zoo keeper on our hands" snapped Nick.  
"Both the farm and zoo were shut down, you must have cost them hundreds maybe thousands" pointed out Dylan with a glimmer in his eyes. Secretly he was enjoying making his boss feel bad.

"What are we going to do about the cow?" Asked Lenny seemingly oblivious to more important things going on around him.  
"I'll deal with the cow" volunteered Dylan rolling his sleeves up "if I can have someone to assist me" he continued looking round the room.

"Doctor Keogh we are Doctors not vets" said Nick crossing his arms.  
"I'll help" said Lenny ignoring his bosses comment.  
As the two of them left to assist the cow the remaining members of group were left in silence.

The air was cold, the atmosphere uneasy, many emotions shot through their bodies, fear, sadness, wonder, so many questions spun round thier minds...  
"What's that noise?" Asked Adam breaking the silence.  
They all listened carefully, the noise appeared to be coming from the other side of the wall.  
Jeff grabbed a plastic cup and placed it against the wall and began to listen.

"Oh for peak sake you don't believe that method really works do you?" Spat Nick beginning to lose his patients with the whole situation.  
"Shush" whispered Jeff its getting louder I think its a... Its a ..."  
"Its a what! What is it!" Screamed Dixie leaping up and almost strangling Jeff.

"A stampede" wailed Jeff dropping the cup and legging it out of the office, the rest of them were not far behind when they heard the wall of the office came crashing down.

"Great my fucking office has gone now" shouted Nick out of breath, the group raced around corner after corner as fast as they could "ahhh" screamed Adam heavily tripping over a family of oncoming chickens.  
He lay on the pine floor pain surging through his knees and hands "bastards! I'll send you lot to Bernard Matthews when I get hold of you! He'll make a spicy chicken wing out of you!" He wailed as he felt himself getting pulled up by Nick.

The group eventually managed to bolt into the lift just before the doors closed.  
"Guys, we've been looking for you everywhere" said Noel with a cheeky grin on his face, stood next to Big Mac the two of them looked like Laurel and Hardy.

The team stood in silence, getting thier breath back as the lift moved up towards the second floor, suddenly - BANG -  
The lift stopped and the lights began flickering on and off.  
'Ooh ooh ohh ah ah ah ooh ohh'  
"What's that noise" said Dixie scanning her eyes around her peers waiting for an answer.  
"Sounds like Monkeys" answered Jeff springing into action and doing his impression of one.  
"There's fucking Monkeys on top of the lift" stated Nick looking up towards the sound.

"Oh god, get me out, I need to get out" cried Adam starting to hypoventilate "come on! Come on" he yelled kicking and hitting the four walls in turn.  
"Calm down doctor Trueman for god sake" snapped Nick.  
Out of nowhere the lift jolted.  
"Ahhh we're all going to die!" Screamed Adam now barely able to breathe.  
The lift jolted again then went crashing, speeding, falling further and further down towards the ground below, picking up speed every second...

_**Thanks for reading people!**_

_**follow me on twitter...**_

_** covblazebabe**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello people welcome back! Thank you so much for your reviews and on going support! Here comes chapter 5!**_

Chapter 5

The lift sharply stopped throwing everyone off balance "wow forget alton towers this is the business" said Jeff flashing everyone a smile.  
"Help! Help! Oh please get me out of here" wailed Adam impatiently.  
"Let's all just calm down" pleaded Nick. He was finding it hard enough to stay calm himself.

"Big Mac, you know about lifts don't you, can't you get it moving?" Questioned Nick as his eyes met with a very angry looking Big Mac.  
"I'm a porter not maintenance, that seems to escape peoples notice nowadays" he answered coldly crossing his arms.

"Ahhhh HELP!"  
"Shut up Adam!" Screamed everyone.  
Nick began banging and kicking the doors when as if by magic the lift sprang into action, and began moving upwards again before coming to a holt on the second floor, the doors flew open.  
Adam was the first out, he bolted to his feet and made a run for it down the corridor.  
"Adam wait! We should stick together" called Nick, but it was to late, he'd already vanished into thin air.

Suddenly Dylan appeared with a huge smile on his face "oh hello" he muttered sounding surprised to see them.  
"Doctor Keogh, how's the cow?" Questioned Jeff.  
"She's fine, Lenny is looking after mother and baby, now if you will excuse me I'm out of here"  
"What? You can't leave" snapped Nick.  
"My works done here, iv got my badger watch in an hour, I don't want to be late"

His colleagues stood and stared him exchanging glances "your what?"  
"My badger watch, me and a few friends get together every year and put food out for the badgers so we can watch them feed" explained Dylan in a professional manner.

"are you pulling my plonker? I hope I'm not being insensitive here but why?" Asked Nick folding his arms and shifting his weight from foot to the other.  
"Because its interesting its one of my hobbies"  
"What a hobby you do once a year?" Spat Dixie frustration in her voice "can't you miss it? We need you here!" She continued looking for support from other team members.

Dylan shook his head and pushed his way into the lift "No" he said with a grin pressing the first floor button. His devious grin was the last thing the group seen before the doors closed.

Silence came upon them as they stood frozen and confused in the cold chill of the hospital corridor.  
A loud bang diverted their attentions to the lift.  
"Hahahahaha, sounds like the lifts buggered again" laughed Jeff as him and the team listened to Dylan's angry cries "HELP, HELP, get me out of here" his words echoed up the lift shaft.

"Should we help?". Questioned Noel.  
The others smiled at one and other "nah let's leave him there" chuckled Nick tapping the lift doors and shouting "Doctor Keogh, I think your a very hostile young man, so take a minute and relax, we will talk about this later" he managed to stop himself bursting into fits of laughter by leading the way down the corridor ushering the others to follow.

"Ahhh"  
The sound made them jump, Nick stop dead in front of everyone causing them to fall into the back of him and into each other.  
"Ahhh" came the cries again as an Emu shot round the corner and headed towards them, it was only when it was just feet away that they saw a piece of rope was attached round its neck and Adam was holding the other end of it.

The animal picked up speed and dragged Adam along behind it like a rag doll.  
"Make it stop" he screamed as he felt Nick grab his legs, he too was then dragged across the floor at full speed "Adam let go of the fucking rope" he wailed.  
He did as he was told and released his grip on the rope leaving himself and Nick lying face down on the cold pine floor.

"Least I didn't get any carpet burns" said Adam standing up and brushing himself off.  
"You bloody prat!" Shouted Nick "what the hell did you think you were doing!" He stood up and unbuttoned his shirt, taking his tie off he threw it to one side "please tell me this is all a dream!"

They made their down the wrecked corridor in silence being careful to listen for any sudden noises, none of them really knew how they felt at the moment, this was beyond belief.  
Soon the sound of shattering glass was heard behind them, spinning round they began retracing their recent steps.

Turning the corner and coming into an investigated area they were confronted by a Giraffe, its long neck innocently poking through a now broken window proceeding to eat a near by plant.

"Aww" was most peoples response apart from Nick's.  
"That's my cheese plant!" He screamed rushing over and rescuing the remains of the plant and confronting the animal.  
"Shoe! Out! Get your head out of my hospital, out!"  
The others stood and watched as Nick flapped his arms about for a while.

Despite this recent charade seemingly cheering everyone up there was more to come as the lights flickered, the floors creaked and the whole place was thrown in darkness...

_**Thanks for reading guys really hope you like chapter! **_  
_**Twitter;**_  
_** covblazebabe**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Oh shit" snapped Nick dropping the plant on his foot "ouch!" He wailed hopping round in pain.  
"Big Mac, you must know something about lights! Fix them" he continued getting his balance and muttering in coherently to himself.

"Your confusing me with maintenance again" answered a sarcastic Big Mac.  
"Just fucking do something!" Nick screamed the words this time like a child who had just had his favourite toy taken off him at christmas.

Adam began fiddling about with his mobile phone "oh bloody thing there's no signal in here" he fumed giving the keypad a sharp tap.  
"You have a mobile? Why the fuck didn't you say something earlier!" Said Nick snatching the phone.  
"You always blow your top if we carry mobiles" he answered grabbing it back "anyway there's no signal"  
"Well wave it round a bit man!"

Adam frowned and walked over to the smashed window where the giraffe once stood.  
"Hurry call for help" Dixie pleaded holding onto Jeff, she was beginning to get frightened now, this was certainly not the average day at work.

"Do you think mighty mouse is free?" Chuckled Adam.  
A few people laughed before Nick shuffled everyone down the corridor towards Keller ward.  
"The place is like a graveyard" whispered Charlie who had done his best to keep quiet after his frosty reception earlier.

The ward was empty, the bed sheets had been torn to shreds, there was a light breeze coming from somewhere in the distance.  
"Where is everyone?" Said Nick his voice becoming distant.  
"Well either everyone has had a miraculous recovery, or some bright spark has used their loaf and evacuated the building" informed Adam.

"Ohh, ohhh" came a spooky noise from Somewhere within the ward.  
"What was that?". Shreaked Dixie.  
"Don't start all that again" snapped Nick "it was probably the wind"

"Oohhhh, ohhh"

"Nick that didn't sound like the wind, there's something in here with us" whispered Adam following the mysterious sound.  
After a few minutes searching Elliot crawled out from under a bed "ohhh ohhh" he groaned holding his chest and arm.

"What are you doing under there!" Questioned Nick shoving Adam out the way and helping Eliot to his feet "what happened?"  
"Well I was doing my round when this huge lion came charging towards me, I thought I'd taken too many of my angina pills, or perhaps had to much coffee, but the ward was thrown into chaos, patients ran, ran for their lives, grown men and woman let out blood curdling screams and ..."  
"What is this? story time with Elliot?" Snapped Adam rudely interrupting "how did you slice your arm open? Did the lion do that? Or perhaps a pack of monkeys?"

"Shut your trap Adam" bellowed Nick wrapping a sheet round Elliot's arm, he was now staring directly at Adam "no actually, do you see that broken pane of glass over there" said Elliot pointing.  
"Yeah" answered Adam.  
"Well I didn't" continued Elliot managing a smirk "in my attempt to out run the lion I slipped and fell into it shattering it, think I got off lightly with just a few scratches on my arm"  
"Its more than a few scratches" interrupted Nick.  
"Its fine" said Elliot with an easing smile.

"Rule number one for out running a lion" said Adam "look after number one, just make sure you can out run your wife and kids" he continued with a chuckle.

"Ahem thank you Doctor Trueman" said Nick shaking his head "come on let's get back to the ED this has gone far enough, we better get down there and explain to all the remaining staff and patients what's happened"  
His team looked at him, his voice defeated, his eyes glazed over with pending tears.

They took the stairs this time seeing as Dylan was still stuck in the lift.  
Upon reaching the ground floor their mouths dropped "what the..." Stuttered Nick.  
The corridors had been overrun with plants and leaves, there was a farm yard smell whiffting through the air.  
"What's happened?" Said Adam leaning against what he thought was the wall which incidentally turned out to be the half eaten door to Dylan's nest.  
Adam fell through the near open doorway landing with a thud.

"What's this?" He asked looking round confused.  
"Oh this is Dylan's office" butted in Big Mac flashing Nick a look "you remember you said he could have this room"  
"I said he could be buried in it MacKenzie and I next time i clap eyes on him he probably will be!" Answered Nick looking round in disbelief.  
"Defiantly a dog person isn't he" added Adam putting his hand over his mouth "when you tell that man he has dog breath he takes it as a compliment" he continued walking over to a rigid desk in the corner and picking up a photo "ha the only photo he has is of his dog, wonder if he dresses to match his dogs coat" a smiles had spread across his face by this point as he continued picking bits and bobs up off the desk.

"Adam leave that stuff alone its rude to go through other people's belongings" snapped Dixie snatching a sheet of paper out of Adams hands.

"Ooh hahaha" laughed Dixie hysterically.  
"What?" Said Adam baffled taking the scrap of paper back and then joining Dixie in her laughing fit.  
"Dylan's planning to change his name by de-poll to Jack Russel" he stuttered before collapsing into a heap on the ground.

"Right that's enough, leave his stuff alone let's get out of here" ordered Nick wiping sweat off his brow.  
With their minds racing they set off in the direction of the ED's main entrance only to find it had now been blocked by fallen walls, trees and droppings.

"What now?" Sighed Charlie sounding exhausted "I'm so tired"  
"There's only one thing for it" said Adam "we have to lure a large animal here and somehow get them to smash their way in"  
"Adam please" groaned Nick holding his head.  
"Mr Jordan their could be people trapped in there we have to do something" was Adams quick response.  
Nick stood and looked at his team for a few minutes, they looked tired, defeated, drained, but they had to do something "right" he said confidently "here's what we're going to do..."

_**Thanks for reading people, what could possibly happen next?**_

_**Twitter:**_  
_** covblazebabe**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here comes chapter 7 people, hope you are all enjoying the story so far! please let me know what you think! **_

_**chapter 7**_

The team listened closely as Nick began to explain his plan to them...

"No" spat Adam interrupting him before he even had a chance to start "your clinical lead, a boss, in other words some prat that sits counting paper clips all day, you have no idea how to deal with a serious situation like this" he continued folding his arms and giving Nick a challenging stare.

"Ok Doctor Trueman, the floor is yours" answered Nick with sarcasm stepping back and throwing his arms in front of him, he wasn't in the mood for jokes anymore.  
Adam shot him a condescending look before speaking "right guys, we need to stay calm and collected here, work as a team, there's a bull in that field just beyond the car park" he said pointing "now I'll pop over, get its attention and lure it back here"  
"You make it sound like a fag and booze run to Calais" interrupted Nick shaking his head.

Adam didn't bite he just innocently smiled before ripping Big Macs shirt off his back "eh, eh what's going on here" he yelled placing his arms round himself shivering.  
"Red" said Adam "this shirt is red, when a bull sees red they attack" he informed proudly "I'll lure it here you lot move out the way and we will gain access to Nicks precious ED"

Nick scowled angrily as Adam wandered off in search of the bull.  
"I don't know why I employ that man" scowled Nick with his arms folded.

The team waited not sure what to expect when Adam came rushing towards them "Never fear Adam is here" he called racing towards them and throwing the red top in front of the blocked ED entrance.  
"Where is it?" Asked Nick scanning the car park.  
"It was following me!" Answered Adam kneeling down searching for breath.  
"Shit there it is!" Screamed Jeff as the team dived out the way of the blocked doorway.

CRASH, BANG - withing seconds the doorway was cleared, bricks and dust flew everywhere making them all cough and splutter.  
"Adam, that wasn't one of your best ideas" groaned Nick slowly standing up, he'd hit his head upon trying to avoid being horned to death by the raging bull.

"Right guys now let's get in there and get everyone out" he cried as the team barged past him.  
"Least we are in now" said Adam moaning in pain holding his chest.  
The two of them followed the rest of the team, within seconds something made them stop.  
"Which way did they go?" Questioned Adam looking round confused "we were only a few steps behind them"

Nick shook his head and looked round "I .. I don't know"

"Help, help!" Came a voice from afar.  
Adam and Nick rushed round lifting bricks and smashing down doors trying to find the source of the lone voice.

"HELP ME!" Came the voice louder this time, they were getting close.  
Nick and Adams eyes were drawn to a hand flapping about in the air, a pile of rubble surrounding it.  
"Over there" cried Nick as he rushed over and began digging.  
"Nick, Nick" cried Zoe as her head surfaced.  
"Zoe!"  
The two of them embraced each other.  
"Please excuse me while I throw up" spat Adam.  
"Fucking shut it Trueman" snapped Nick squaring up to him.  
"Alright" spat Adam backing away.

Nick turned back to Zoe, taking one look at her, he felt like he was looking into her eyes for the very first time, he felt so close to her, fear pumped through his veins "Zoe I.." He stuttered before bursting into tears, all the love he once felt for this woman came flooding back in this instant. He suddenly had an overwhelming feeling, he knew he could have lost her if himself and Adam hadn't turned up when they did.  
She stroked his cheek wiping a tear away "Nick, I was so afraid" she confessed.

The two of them sat frozen in this moment, staring into each others eyes, they were silently sharing this special moment.  
Nick helped Zoe to her feet as the soothing voice of Phil Collin's filled the atmosphere.

They danced to a song of heartbreak, hope, all the while wondering if somehow, somewhere, there was someone, one special person searching just for them.

Looking into each others eyes they wondered if what they had could ever be revived.  
Nick smiled at her tilting his head to one side and moving closer to kiss her...  
"Depressing song this" interrupted Adam innocently "remind me never to invade Big Macs office again"

"Adam!" shouted Zoe frustrated "Adam we were just ahhhh!"  
Nick could do nothing but pull a face as she walked off shooting Adam a dirty look on her way.

"Was it something I said" questioned Adam confused.  
Nick said nothing the look on his beet root face said it all.

"Come on let's move on" suggested Adam brushing some rubble out of his hair.  
"Adam! Me and Zoe were about to.. To oh you know!" Whispered Nick giving him a nudge.  
"Yes Nick so I could see, I'm happy for you, for once you have a woman that's not imaginary, inflatable or on an hourly rate" Adam knew his comment was far from the truth, nor was it very adult of him but he was feeling left out, his love life was in the gutter again, he didn't want to stand and watch his boss get fresh with Zoe in front of him.  
He just unknowingly admitted to himself he'd always had a bit of a soft spot for Zoe.

The three of them ventured further into the shattered building which was once a very well run ED.  
Coming into the main reception area they gasped in horror.  
"Look at the state of this place" sobbed Zoe.  
Nick placed a comforting arm around her shoulder.  
"Do you think everyone was some how rescued?" Questioned Adam inquisitively "or eaten?"  
This made an already emotional Zoe burst into floods of tears.

"Doctor Trueman please! Ladies present" muttered Nick taking Zoe to a quiet corner to try and calm her down.  
"Ooh that's it just leave me here! Can't you two stop petting each other!" Snapped Adam watching them walk off.  
He went over to the vending machine and gave it a sharp kick making a drink and some chocolate fall out "least we won't grow hungry" he muttered tucking into the chocolate bar.

"Hiss... Hiss... Sss...Ssss"  
Adam spun round.  
"Guys whatever your doing stop it yeah!" Said Adam cautiously looking round... "Ah fuck!" He soon screamed dropping his chocolate and backing away from the sight before him.  
"Nick! Zoe! HELP! Its a... Ahhhhh!"

As his colleagues rushed over they saw why Adam was screaming like a girl, cornering him was a huge boa con stricter.  
"Adam stay calm boa's don't bite they just squeeze you to death"  
"Oh fucking great!" Screeched Adam sweat pouring off him, fear was paralysing his body.  
"Crickey he's a big boy" said Zoe with a creepy smile spread across her face.

"Zoe this is no time for Steve Irwin impressions" snapped Nick spinning round just in time to an approaching predator "oh shit" he mumbled as he felt his legs turn to jelly.  
"Nick what's wrong" yelled Adam staying as still as he could.

Nick didn't answer he just watched in horror as this large creature crawled behind what was once the reception desk...

_**twitter; covblazebabe**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok guys here's chapter 8! This will be the final for this one, really hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Chapter 8 FINAL**_

Nick began backing away slowly "everyone stay calm" he mumbled more to himself than to anybody else.  
"Nick for crying out loud what is it, it can't be worse than this slither thing in front of me!" Yelled Adam his voice shaking.

"Adam try talking to it, talking calms animals down" informed Zoe in almost a whisper, at this moment she was stood behind Nick who was keeping his eye on whatever the predator was that had hid behind the half eaten reception desk.

"What you want me to do? Talk in bloody parseltongue my names not Harry fucking Potter!" Snapped Adam springing into acton, taking a sharp turn he managed jump to the side of the vending machine and tip it over, smack bang on top of the boa.

"Phew that was close" he said out of breath wiping sweat from his forehead on his shirt sleeve, he was now feeling quite proud of himself.  
Adam's silent self praise was abruptly interrupted by Zoe's high pitched screams.  
Making his way to stand between Nick and Zoe, he could see what looked like a tail sticking out from the reception area "ooh that doesn't look good" he muttered.

"No shit Sherlock" spat Nick.  
"Oh my god what is it" said Zoe her eyes fixed ahead of her on the enormous tail which was now wagging back and forth.  
"No its not a giant pussy cat" chuckled Adam.  
"Doctor Trueman what have I said about you're jokes! We've had enough now belt up or butt out of here" Nick was becoming increasing angry with his colleague now.

"It looks like a crocodiles tail" whispered Zoe.  
This sent Adam into a fit of laughter "a crocodile? Zoe we are miles from the nearest water, what would a croc be doing wandering around in here"  
To Adams surprise Nick agreed he too was standing laughing "yeah Zoe this is Holby not the Australian outback"

Zoe stood back and flashed them a look placing her hands on her hips and in true Zoe fashion she answered "after all that's happened today a crocodile seems impossible does it!?"

The two men exchanged glances realising they were in the wrong, and just like two men in the wrong they stood with their heads downs and thier hands tucked deeply inside their pockets.  
"Well for that you two can go and check it out" said Zoe sternly.

"Urm, should we not just leave it be whatever it is? I mean no need to disturb it, let's just get out of here" said Nick sounding professional.  
"I'll look" sighed Adam stepping forwards "we have to go that way anyway all the other exits and entrances are blocked"

He took a deep breath and began walking slowly towards the hiding creature.  
SNAP!  
"Fuck!" he yelled jumping back first then falling backwards heavily over a broken computer monitor "ohh ouch my leg" he whimpered clearly in pain as the creature emerged.

"See!" Yelled Zoe "its a Croc!"  
"Actually its an alligator" informed Nick "you see a crocodiles lower teeth are always visible where as alligators are.."  
"Nick can we save the nature lesson till another time" snapped Zoe interrupting him.

"No!" Screamed Adam helplessly in despair.  
All Zoe and Nick could do was watch as the vile creature began to snap away at Adam, blood poured from his body as it was viciously ripped to shreds.

"Run" yelled Nick grabbing Zoe pulling her round every corner, his eyes searched high and low for an escape route, they reached the lift frantically hitting the buttons not knowing what could be chasing them, they heard a sound, screams, yells, pleads for help coming from the lift shaft.

"Dylan" whispered Nick to Zoe "we left him in there earlier"  
A zooming sound could be heard as the doors opened and the lift shot past them at full speed knocking them backwards.  
CRASH, the lift had crashed at the floor below, dust and smoke came from the open doorway.

They stood up and looked down, somewhere down there was the remains of Dylan's lifeless body.

BANG...

"Ah fuck, what". Stuttered Nick looking round, he was in his bedroom, his alarm had woke him, he shoot his head and pinched himself to check he was awake.  
"What's going on?" He said to himself confused, he then burst into laughter "a dream, it was all a dream" he chuckled pulling himself up and opening the curtains "a bloody Rhino, alligators and cows giving birth indeed" he said out loud between bouts of laughter.

As he got himself ready he felt better than he'd ever felt before, he was almost skipping as he left his apartment, he sang to the radio as he drove to work, yes today was going to be a good day.

He strolled confidently into the ED - his ED. Looking round he smiled as he watched his staff go about their business, Adam grinned at him as he walked by, Dylan, grunted as he barged past and Zoe waved from reception as she skipped through her notes.

He smiled and waved back, yes this was deffinatly going to be a good day, Dylan was alive, Adam hadn't been eaten, his ED was still standing and Zoe was here, here smiling at him brightening up his morning.

"Nick can you give me a hand with this patient please" asked Adam walking towards cubicles.  
Nick smiled and followed, of course he would help he wanted to get stuck in.

"I'm Mr Jordan I'm a consultant here, can you tell me your name?" he asked the patient In his usual calming voice.  
"Katie" stuttered the young girl holding her right arm tightly.  
"Can you tell me what happened Katie?" Asked Adam putting on some plastic gloves.  
"A monster a big monster" stammered the girl clearly in pain...

"A monster" stuttered Nick his blood running cold.  
"Nick you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost" chuckled Adam.  
"I'm um ok just had the strangest feeling, like iv been here before" he answered as he turned his head just in time to see the curtain slide open and Dylan appeared with a bucket in his hands.  
"Mr Jordan, I think there's a Rhino loose in the ED"...

_**Well there you go people! How about that? Hope you liked it! Please review or comment if you can! **_  
_**Thank you so much to those that have been reading and commenting already! I love you all! **_

_**I have a christmas casualty planned for next story! **_  
_**Twitter - covblazebabe**_


End file.
